Black Ceadis
B L A C K ♦ C E A D I S This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat and Infinity. By QE1 |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Black Ceadis looks like any other DeathWing. Slim body, thin muscle and skin, translucent membrane. One thing that can be noticible is where the skin is most thinnest, you can see his bloodveins. This is because of his high blood-pressure. Black Ceadis is a dark grey DeathWing with slightly lighter membrane. His mask is light grey and appears white. His belly is grey and slightly lighter than his membrane. His claws are grey and his eyes are a warm orange with hints of red. Black Ceadis decorates himself lightly, only wearing a bone fang that had belonged to his father. For special occasions, he will wear orange and red feathers beind his horns and down his neck and on the end of his tail. He will also paint his mask red and orange like fire. "Death is only a door in life that is a room in a house of time." P E R S O N A L I T Y Black Ceadis is very quiet but this is normal because he is thinking a lot. Throughout his dragonet-hood, he would often sit on the shores of one of the islands and ponder deep thoughts. Many of these reflected his birth and the death of his father. He is very smart since he thinks a lot and is a great mentor for the younger dragons and DeathWings. He has practically mastered math and has a wide knowledge on biology and physics. He never has a stray thought and keeps his ideas organized in a mental file cabinet. Black Ceadis prefers to be alone most of the time but enjoys company equally. As a friend, he is trustworthy, loyal, sometimes protective, and warm. He has a quirky attitude and can be random at sometimes which is why many like him. When someone is feeling down, Black Ceadis is always the first to put a smile on their face. Black Ceadis isn't known for grudges but has one (maybe two) at the moment. For him to hate you, you will have done something very bad that angered him. Black Ceadis is an excellent debater since he knows all the strategies in analyzing evidence and presenting arguments, thus why Lady Cimmerian recruited him to the council. Some describe his debating ability as animus magic in a negative way since his arguments are so well developed. "My greatest fear is to loose my mind, and my knowledge." S K I L L S *Text here "Knowledge is one of the most powerful weapons the universe can offer" H I S T O R Y On the day Black Ceadis was born, his father was assassinated. His mother had always been reluctant to tell the story but she eventually told him that his father owed debt to a SkyWing and had gone into hiding. He came out to see Black Ceadis hatch but never made it. Thus why his mother called him Black Ceadis, because the last thing she saw before he was born was her father's dead body. Black Ceadis never really grieved since he had never met his father, but his mother's sadness took effect on him. She would spend most of her days wandering the shores and come back late. She always said she was hunting but Black Ceadis always knew she was doing something else. He never questioned her because he wasn't all that curious. When she was gone, Black Ceadis would normally read scrolls. This is how he learned Math, physics, and biology. Being alone caused him to think to himself when there wasn't anyone to talk too. This developed his thinking habit. When he was 10, his mother caught a severe illness that killed her in the middle of her sleep. After his mothers death, Black Ceadis didn't know what to do. As part of his grieving process, he first wept then went through a state of confusion, even questioning his own existence. Later he began to blame himself for his mother's death because after he read a scroll containing the cure for the illness. After his anger fit, he went out on a stroll to his mothers grave to tell her he was sorry when he bumped into another DeathWing. Black Ceadis never had any close friends growing up since his mother kept him home all the time. He did write letters to a RainWing but they stopped being Pen Pals after he never got a letter back. This was a female DeathWing who had red roses on her head. Her eyes were Yellow and she also had a silver bracelet. They introduced themselves. The other DeathWing was named Sun Whisper. She was very friendly and warm. She took Black Ceadis to her town where he met and made friends with many other DeathWings. During the next 7 years, Black Ceadis grew stronger and made many friends. He learned to let go of his grieving and live life happier rather than moping about his mother's death. He learned much about the DeathWing society and celebrations. He also became mates with Sun Whisper. One day, it was told that Lady Cimmerian needed a new council member. Behind his back, Sun Whisper wrote a letter to Lady Cimmerian telling her about Black Ceadis's qualities for being on the council. A few weeks later, to his complete surprise, Black Ceadis received a letter from Lady Cimmerian that she would like him on the council. Black Ceadis was in shock but overjoyed. Today, Black Ceadis is on the Twilight Council and is in egg with his mate, Sun Whisper. "My mother was the world for me. Now I have nothing." T R I V I A *Ceadis means blood in latin. So his name means Black Blood. *Black Ceadis got his father's fang from his mother before she died. *Black Ceadis sees his mother in Sun Whisper's personality which is why he fell in love with her. "Sometimes, she will walk in my dreams." |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Black Ceadis.png|by QE1. TYSM. Black_Ceadis_Decorated.png|by QE1 D71A63FF-7ED2-451B-A6CE-0F6655D74BEE.png|By RDW Black Ceadis.png|by QE1. TYSM. Black_Ceadis_Decorated.png|by QE1 D71A63FF-7ED2-451B-A6CE-0F6655D74BEE.png|By RDW "Knowledge is one of the most powerful weapons the universe can offer" |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Silent Cry (mother): Was very close to her and called her his best friend. Never hid any secrets from her, even if she hid some from him. Sun Whisper: Very thankful to have her, loves her as much as he had loved his mother. {| Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:DeathWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress